Time To Be Brave
by BaileeBlair19
Summary: After Belle leaves Rumpelstiltskin gets his chance to be brave.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there and stared at the cup. I couldn't force myself to smash it against the wall like all the others out of my rage. She held this cup, she dropped this cup and chipped it. She looked up with her mesmerizing eyes for forgiveness thinking that I would berate her. I just simply told her it was only a cup. Instead I took a vase that I stole from some merchant I couldn't remember and set it there. So I could always see it. So I could remember her.

The Evil Queen, Regina, was here earlier, and told me of the tragedy that Belle was in. I wasn't sure if I could believe her...but it made sense. I tainted her, I shouldn't have let her leave for the mere fact that her world would never accept her back after being her. Her father and friends shunned her because of me. The same way that Baelfire was shunned by our village because I was a coward. I just ruin the peoples closest to me. Regardless of what Belle feels for me or I her, she is better off without me...unless she would now not be accepted by anyone but I.

This was all given that what Regina told me was true. I can see Regina for what she truley is. A manipulator, Belles fate could either be true or a trap for me to walk in on. Not that Regina worried me, I was more powerful than she ever will be. I can handle Regina.

If Belle was not banished by her father and fell to her death, I wondered what her fate currently is. I need to know just to put my mind at ease. If she is truly dead than I will mourn and continue up to my name as the dark one, if she is alive but shunned by the world then I will try to convince her to turn her back on the world with me, and if she has not been shunned and is with her family then so be it. Then I will turn my back on the world alone just as I always have.

I decided to rest for the day and then go on tomorrow to find out Belles' true fate. However even sleep did not bring me the peace I seeked.

In the beginning we were laying in a field together hand in hand. Her soft fingers entangled with my coarse fingers. It was a warm summer day with a light breeze rolling through the fields. In my life I always felt some sort of anxiety or pressure, but being here with Belle never felt so peaceful. This was why I loved being with her. Others would run from me or cower in fear at my appearance. It put me on edge which is why I instilled fear in them. Not Belle, she accepted me for who I was, I never questioned why fearing the answer. I soaked in the moment and tried to treasure every small detail to the smell the grass, the the breeze cooling my face, and the relaxed look on Belle's beautiful face.

"Rumple, why don't you let me in?" Belle asked keeping her eyes to the sky.

I couldn't think of an acceptable answer. Nothing I thought of saying would be a good enough answer for her.

"Why didn't you leave when I asked you to go into town?" I replied to try to dodge the question.

Now Belle rolled over on her side and faced me, starring at me with her tantalizing eyes. "Because I had faith in you."

"Had, dearie?" I questioned.

"Rumple," Belle stated now with a more serious look on her face.

"Yes,"

"Rumple!" she started to scream.

Now the sunlight was starting to fade, the sky turned grey and the wind got stronger. Belle seemed to be getting farther away and no matter how hard I tried to move to get closer to her I felt as if I was stagnant.

"Rumple! Help me!" Belle was screaming. She was farther away but still in view, she had tears streaming down her face. Her face and her screams made me sick, "Rumple I need your help! He's hurting me! I need you!"

"Where are you?!" I screamed back at her.

"Rumple! It's the queen and my father! She lied to you it was them!"

"What did they do to you Belle?!"

She let out another gut wrenching scream making me feel more nauseous. Even as I shot up in my bed chambers I could still hear her screams echoing in my ears. I was covered in a layer of sweat and still felt sick The candles by my bed had burned out, the room was dark and cold. Night had set in, the sky was navy blue with a crescent moon hanging in the sky.

Something was wrong, Belle need me. This dream meant more than just a nightmare I could feel it. I could also feel that Regina had lied, that's where I had to go first. I jumped out of my bed and with a snap of my fingers I reappeared outside Regina's castle. I could sense Regina was talking about me, only to whom?

"...Rumpelstiltskin will never find his way back to you, I promise," Regina was stating.

I reappeared on the ottoman, "and what's that dearie?"

I surveyed the scene, Gaston, Belle's pig fiancee, "What happened to you? Last I saw you, you were a rose on my table."

"Regina revived me," Gaston replied rising his chest pompously. Belle was right about him.

"And why is that?" I turned to Regina.

"You've been cruel enough to Belle, I figured that I ought to show one of your victims some mercy," Regina replied confidently.

"You see that's the thing dearie, you have no mercy for anyone," I giggled, "now where is she?"

"What do you care monster?" Gaston laughed, "do you care for beast? You don't really think that she would ever return those feelings do you?"

With a flick of my wrist I froze that brute where he stood and used my magic to pull Regina in closer. I slammed my hand into her chest and grabbed her beating heart, squeezing it slightly. I could see the paint in her face, it was the same pain I felt upon awaking from that nightmare.

"Where is she?" I growled to her tightening my grip.

"Part of what I told you was true," Regina tried to gasp, "her father truly did shun her, but he wanted to keep her locked away from the rest of the world. Gaston had another idea on what to do with her."

I let my grip on Regina go for the moment and loosened my grip on Gaston, "What did you do with her?"

"I merely used her to protect our village, her father agreed with my idea," Gaston boasted.

"I won't ask again," I threatened.

"There was a band of pirates that raided our village, a few days after she had returned home," he also struggled to speak with my hold on him, "the captain of the ship saw Belle and offered to leave if he could take her away, so her father agreed."

I let my grip go on Gaston. Her father... her own flesh and blood sent his beloved away on a ship with druken bastard pirates. He sent my beloved away with pirates. A fire started in my heart at that moment. I had never felt such wrath as I did now. The pirates must have been what Belle was talking about in my nightmare about someone hurting her which only made the fire in my heart grow.

"Besides no one wanted that wrench after someone as vile as you layed hands on her. Hook will surly take good care of her," Gaston spat at him.

Hook. Captain Hook. A certain wave of calmness washed over me. The wrath had calmed, and now I was only cold and numb. I had only felt this way once before. When Mila admitted to never loving me and I lowered myself that day and ripped her heart of... which is exactically what I was going to do now.

I reached to my chest and pulled out the fire in my heart and threw it at Gaston. He was ablaze in seconds. I froze Regina again to ensure that she would not assist. Surprisingly enough, she didn't try. I sat there and watched the flame burn him, watched him flare around like a bug under a microscope and watched him scream as he burned to death.

Regina just sat there,once there was nothing left of Gaston I let my grip on her go. She still didn't move, in fact she looked proud. I didn't press on it I had more important things to do so I turned to leave.

"Wondering how the pirates ended up there in the first place?" Regina asked. I knew what she was doing, she was toying with me.

"Frankly dearie, I don't give a damn right now," I said and continued to walk.

"Don't you think it's a strange coincidence that Hook just happens to show up in the same Village that Belle was in while she was there?" Regina pressed on.

It wasn't hard to connect the pieces, "You sent him there so that I will go after him and he will attempt to dispose of me? Then you will be the most powerful?"

"Yes, and to show you that you aren't as powerful as you think you are, you now have a weakness, Belle," smiled Regina.

"You have a weakness to dearie and if I do say so your weakness is far more miserable than mine, you have no love from anyone. That will always be your weakness," I said coldly and continued walking.

Next was to visit her father, it was time to have a little chat with him. No matter how much I deeply desired to I would not kill him. He was Belle's father, and no amount of betrayal would make her stop loving her family, I just dared to hope the same might be true for me. I left the dark castle behind and reappeared in Belle's Village. Most of it was decayed and destroyed from the ogre war and from Hooks pillaging.

I made my way to Belle's former home, I mentally tracked where her father was, the ballroom. Where I first met him and Belle. I reappeared into the room and found Maurice lazing over the table which was littered with food and empty wine bottles. He was a fat, drunk, sad man in my eyes. Good riddance he deserves every once of whatever suffering comes to him.

When Maurice noticed he was there he became angered, "You monster!"

He tried to stand to attack me be he was clumsy and drunk, he stumbled and grabbed onto a nearby chair for support.

"Now, now dearie. This is your fault," I pointed out to him.

"How? You're the one who took her away from me," He slurred out.

"Yes but you so benevolently sent her away on the Jolly Roger, and trust me dearie if you could see the way they will treat her over there you would be begging me to take her back," I replied.

"What does it matter if she's with you or Hook?" he burped out, "You ruined her life, no one wanted her after she came back. She was the laughing stock of the whole town, my own colleagues mocked me. My daughter had brought shame to my name because of you!"

"So your sold your own daughter away to pirates?" I yelled back feeling the fire regrowing in my heart.

"I have no daughter anymore she's dead to me!" Maurice started to say, "when she came back I was so over joyed to see her but all she talked about was you!"

This made my firery heart skip a beat.

"She said that she had fallen in love with you, that she doesn't believe you to be the monster you are," Maurice continued.

So there was hope...she does still love me. I just need to prove my love to her.

"When she confessed her love for you she was dead to me. I realized I had no daughter," Maurice finally confessed.

I looked down on him in pity. I dug my boot deep into his stomach making knocking the air out of him. He coughed and wheezed for a few minutes, I gave him time to adjust so he would listen to me.

"You know, I know the real pain of loosing a child. That is something you never give up on. You are a sad pathetic excuse for a father and a man. You're a coward, the only thing stopping me from ripping out your heart and crushing it is that I know Belle wouldn't have wanted it that way," I confessed in a calm,cold demeanor.

"Why did you come?" Maurice asked with tears in his eyes.

"To reassure you, as a father," I confessed and began to head to the door, "you know I would give anything to know that my son was alive, well taken care of. Also as is customary to ask the father for his daughters hand but I have no interest in doing that. I've come to tell you that I will find your daughter, and when I do I will properly take care of her...forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Although I could sense out anyone no matter where they were, it was harder when said being was out at sea. With the sea as vast and empty as it was it made it more difficult to pinpoint where Hook would be. However I also knew that Hook can never resist a town with plenty of ale and treasures to steal. I would have to wait for him to make port.

I was also beginning to plan ahead. Once Belle kissed me I knew that my curse would fade away. It was going to be difficult to give up, magic was an addiction. Belle, on the other hand had far more to offer me than magic ever will. If I could have Belle I'd never have to be alone again. Although the feeling of power was thrilling, the village coward now instilled such a fear in peoples hearts. I also knew that once my enemies found out that I had lost my powers countless would come after me, including Regina.

So I devised a plan, once I got Belle I would have to prolong a kiss. I would have to take her away from here, far away where no one would ever find us. I have often heard rumors of other worlds and I knew ways of getting there, I've just never had a reason until now.  
In gaining Belle meant that I would lose my power, meaning I would lose Baelfire for good.

No. No, there had to be another way. I will just have to add that to my list of things to search for.

I spent days wandering up the coast line knowing that Hook would never go to far in land. No pirate ships were spotted along the coast or in the towns. Days turned into weeks, I was growing more desperate. The pleasant dreams of Belle and I together flooded my dreams only to turn dark and horrible. Every time I would wake from these nightmares I would jump from my bed and continue on.  
After nearly a month of searching, I over heard some unruly men talking in a pub. They were speaking of a pirate with a hook for a hand.

"Hook is starting to kidnap young women, hes starting a new business. Every time he comes to a city he offers his best women for a price," One man stated.

The thought of Hook prostituting Belle to another made me want to light the world on fire. I had to find her.

I turned to the men and asked, "and do you gentlemen know the where about of Hook?"

"We don't answer to the dark one monster," another said with a disgust look.

"Like you're any better Rumpelstiltskin? I've heard rumors that you once did the same for profit," a third said to him.

"How's this for a profit?" I asked pulling out a small coin purse I had on my hip and poured a large amount of gold coins onto the table,

"Where is Hook?"

The men were all in shock from all the shine that now covered the table. Finally one spoke up, "I heard he was stopping in Tortuga. Theres a great profit for whores there."

I disappereared out of the pub leaving the drunken men behind. I had to collect my thoughts. Tortuga, if Belle was there it was no doubt that she needed him desperately. Tortuga was fill of nothing but pirates, thieves, and cads. There were no rules in Tortuga, that's why anyone not strong enough to hold their own soon fell to the pirates and thieves. It was true pirate country, but that wasn't what feared me. What feared me was that my Belle was there.

Tortuga was an island off on its own, therefore I couldn't use my magic to reappear onto the island. The sea had a certain magical quality to it that only another magic could feel. It interfered with mine making it difficult to route. I would need to find a passage. I just had to be closer to Tortuga than I was now, I knew no sailor would take me all the way up to the docks. Not unless I sailed with fellow pirates or mad men. Neither was an option at the moment.

I paid off a noble captain, a trader, to take me near the coast.

"Where about you heading to?" the captain asked.

"Tortuga," I replied starring out to the sea.

"Tortuga? Are you mad?" the captain yelled.

"Of course dearie! I'm the dark one," I laughed. Of course I was mad, mad with guilt, anger and love. My cowardice was no where to be found. Because I came to realize that as much of a coward as I am, I'm more afraid of Belle loosing her life over loosing mine. I'd gladly face my death if it meant she'd go free. Besides Baelfire, no other has ever made me feel this way.

The captain and the crew feared me, of course. My appearance and reputation knows no boundaries. The pained look in their faces only reminded me of how Belle never looked at me in such way. I mostly stayed in my quarters, the captain so graciously gave me my own cabin to reside it.  
It was late night the ship had stopped sailing for the evening. Everyone was asleep, the ship rocked gently as the waves hit the ship pushing it around. I couldn't sleep, I cant take anymore of seeing Belle when I knew it was a lie. Hearing her screams and seeing her disappear. I needed to sleep to build of the strength but I simply couldn't. Then something in the air had was tracking me, another magic. I prepared to face Regina, I figured it would be her. When I sat up on my bed however, it was Cora. Regina's distant mother, my apprentice, and my old lover.

"Rumple, what are you doing?" Cora asked with her displeased motherly look, "chasing down pirates for some girl?"

"How did you get here?" I questioned. The ship was to far from a shore, she couldn't have reappeared her.

"I was on a passing ship and I sensed you," Cora answered stepping closer to me, "I wanted to see you."  
She placed her hand on my face making me go stiff. Her hand was cold, nothing like holding Belle's in my dreams.

"Leave her Rumple, Tortuga is crawling with your enemies. You'd be walking into a blood bath," Cora warned with worry in her eyes.  
I moved her hand away, still unafraid of whatever was waiting in Tortuga, "sounds terribly fun."

"I'm serious Rumple I don't want to see you fall for something as pitiful as a girl," Cora said getting closer to me.

I froze again, not really knowing what she was planning. I didn't have much time to react.

Cora leaned into me slowly, she placed her lips on mine and it was like...nothing. The one time Belle kissed me it was like honey and the magic started to fade, it made me feel like a man again. The feeling of Cora on me, all I could get out of her is that she tasted like blood and I still felt like a monster. Nothing pleasing about it at all.

Cora tried to press her advantage but I had to stop her, "I have no interest in you anymore dearie."

"Why? You and I could have become the most powerful rulers in all the land," Cora pointed out.

"So that everyone can fear us and hate us like you daughter?" I replied.

"Who cares what they think, just so long as we're in power," Cora purred.

"In case you haven't noticed dearie love is power."

"What makes you say that? Love is weakness."

"If love is so weak then why hasn't Regina killed off Charming and Snow?"

"Because my daughter is not like you or me, if I wanted to I could kill them without a second glance," Cora said with her eyes changing a shade darker.

"Leave Cora, I don't have time for you right now," I scowled at her and layed back down on the bed.

Cora got onto the bed and got on top of me. I tried to push her off but she grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. I tried to resist her but even I am just a man.

"C'mon Rumple, show me just how dark you can really be..." Cora said whispering in my ear.

I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed her off of me with all I could and screamed, "No!"

When I pushed her off she disappeared and she was gone. This was the first time since Belle had left that I allowed myself to cry. I haven't felt as alone as I do now, I needed Belle here with me more than ever. I made a promise to myself to never upset Belle again, to never leave her again. I would prove to her that I could be a better man.


	3. Chapter 3

**The ending of this chapter gets dark, just a warning. But it'll get better I promise:)**

We made our way to Tortuga and after a days journey we were just off her shore. The sun had disappeared upon the horizon the night was on. The island was surrounded by pirate ships. The town was bright with the night life, gun shots, laughing, and shouting. It was chaos and in any other circumstance I would have rather enjoyed the scene but I knew someone who wouldn't which worried me.

I disappeared off the ship and on the shores of Tortuga. This place was vile, drunks running around everywhere, men taking advantage and the women giving to easily. This was the part of my world that had no shame. I dodged my way through the crowd and turned away several women who approached me. It dawned on me that no one feared me here. Usually when I entered a town everyone ran to their homes. Here, no one acknowledged me as being any different. I didn't quiet know how to feel about this.

I tried to talk to some of the men around and see if any of them had any idea where Hook might be. Everyone was to belligerent to give me a logical answer. So I decided to go down by the docks instead. I searched for the Jolly Roger, it would be a start although I had little hope that Belle would be there. I suspected that she would be on this wretched island with her kidnappers.

The docks were deserted, which made it easier to concentrate. Then I felt it, the same warm tingling in my heart. My magic was picking up on her, Belle was near. The excitement coursed through my veins and I began to run farther down the dock. The warmer my heart got the closer I knew I was, finally I saw the large yellow ship flying the pirate flag. I could feel it she was near, my heart began to soar but there was something off about it this time. The warmth, I felt it but it was weak.

"Back for a rematch crocodile?" a voice came as I made my way up onto the ship.

"I'm not hear for match dearie, I'm just going to kill you instead," I answered truthfully with a smile. The wicked idea of watching the life drain from Hooks' eyes filled me with as much joy as the thought of seeing Belle again.

"Well mate, I cant help but wonder, why are you here?" Hook asked taking a rather large sip of Rum from the bottle, "a coward never seeks out a fight."

"Let's just say I finally found something worth fighting for," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your son is gone you know, he despises you. He also thinks you're a coward," Hook laughed.

I flicked my wrist and restrained his throat, "don't you dare say a word about Baelfire."

"Then what is it mate?" Hook gasped out, "here to finish me off for stealing your little wifey?"

"No, I'm here for another," I said coldly trying to be prepared for anything, "Belle."

"Who?" Hook questioned.

This just made me want to slaughter him all the more, "Belle! Her name is Belle! You pillaged a city and her father offered her to you in exchange for you to leave."

"Oh her? Pretty little thing she is... what is she to you?" Hook asked stepping closer.

"She belongs to me, my housekeeper. I want her back," I stated.

"So bold for a coward to demand a pirate, you love her don't you?" Hook asked almost not believing him. Hook laughed, "you cannot be serious. A girl like her with a crocodile like you?"

I was getting quiet irritated of people saying that to me...

Hook had a wicked gleam in his eye, like a snakes.

"Very well crocodile, you've proven yourself to be alot braver than I thought," Hook began and raised his good hand and pointed to the captains cabin, "shes in there. Go get her."

I knew there was something off. Something off about Hook but also Belle, when I looked towards the cabin it warmed my heart but not the same way it used to. Something was very wrong.

I started to make my way to the cabin and I felt Hook dig his hook into my back near my heart. I won't lie, it hurt but it still wasn't the worst paint I've felt.

"You never learn do you?" I laughed at his stupidity. I could not be killed by a simple stab to the heart. I wrenched the hook out of my back and spun around throwing a fire ball at him.

Hook ducked out of the way and pulled out his sword and swung at me. I blocked easy enough pushed him away, he fell back and hit his head. It didn't knock him out but he needed a moment to let the stars fade from his view.

I took this moment to rush to the cabin to get Belle, if I could grab her I could disappear to another part of the island with her. I was almost to the door but my body stopped. I could feel my muscles failing me, they were starting to go numb. I stumbled and feel to my knees. It felt as if every part of me was being stabbed with icy needles getting hotter and hotter. My head was getting lighter too and my vision blurred. The hook, he must have put poison on it.

I heard Hook laugh and make his way over to me, "you know, there's a witch here in Tortuga that specializes in poisons. I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a few handy. Don't worry it wont kill you. This poison imparticular works slowly but decays you quickly. By the morning you will have lost your vision, your hearing and you will be paralyzed. It will be like death expect you are still there day in and day out but unable to react."

No, this wasn't going to be how it ended for me. I had to see her, even if that meant that she would be the last thing I ever see. I could feel the poison seeping through my body. I could still move but every move made the needles more intense. It went from needles to knifes. My vision got blurry but would come back into focus, same with my hearing. But I didn't care. I rose to my feet with much pain and slowly made my way to the cabin door.

"I love moments like this, where I see my enemies, desperate and in excruciating pain," Hook said sinking in everything.

The funny thing about me was that I had a high tolerance of pain, sure this was no simple arrow to the chest but to see my beautiful Belle one last time I wold endure anything. I eventually made it to the door, I placed my burning finger tips onto the knob and turned it.

The even more funny thing, was that I prepared for the idea that Belle would be dead. The idea would never be easy to swallow but once I opened that door and saw the state she was in I realized I would rather have her be dead that see what she had been suffering.

She was there, I pictured this moment a thousand times in my head over the last month of searching for her. I figured that my heart would soar and I would run to her. Instead my heart sank lower than the deepest circle of Hell.

Belle was either sleeping or unconscious. She had her wrists and ankles shackled to Hooks bed with nothing on. She had cuts all over her body, I could tell they were from the hook. She was also covered in dried blood stains on her more intimate part which was also uncovered.

He touched her. Hook defiled her. He took away her innocence it the most violent way. Despite that me hearing was beginning to fail I could hear her blood curdling screams in my ears and had mental images of Hook and her flashing through my head.

In the same moment that Mila admitted to never loving me, Gaston insulted me and Belle and this moment now...the calmness came. All the poison that was radiating through my body faded... it either faded or I no longer felt it. I didn't feel anything anymore, I was cold and more numb than I had ever been before. I had become darker and more of a cold hearted killer than I ever have in that moment. In that moment I didn't see anything but Hook.

I cant exactically remember what happened the moment after that, I remember using my magic to unshackle Belle and closed the door to the cabin. Everything after that was a blur. I remember seeing red. Red everywhere, on my hands, on the deck of the ship, even in the water around the ship floating gently. I remember hearing several loud cracking noises, like bone snapping.

Eventually I came out of my rageous state, and the pain of the poison started to invade my body once more. I looked around for Hook making sure it wasn't all just a hallucination from the poison. It wasn't. I severed his body parts hung them from the mast. I saw my name written in Hooks blood across the not so perfect sails and his head... was sitting stabbed through his cutlass hanging from a rope nearby.

I laughed and laughed and laughed.

I closed my eyes as they got more and more blurry.

Belle, my sweet, perfect Belle. I remember the first time I saw her. I was passing through her city, I saw her through the window of the library, she was younger then, no older that 13. She was intriguing, the way she sat, the way her eyes darted back and forth stuffing her head with the book in her hands. I cant say why but I was now fascinated by this creature. It wasn't love, not at the time, it was just a fascination. Maybe I could sense the destiny to come. I often made my way to the town a few times to see her again. To study her as she grew from an awkward teenager into a young woman. It must have been fate, because when the ogres invaded her town, her father and several others summoned me to help them.

Even when I made that first deal with her and her father, it wasn't love. Not yet...just a fascination...

I could hear muffled sounds somewhere far off in the back, it sounded like Belle. When I came to realize it was her voice I tried to refocus. My eyesight was getting more blurry and darker. I could still slightly hear her, not only that I could feel her. Not her touch but her warmth. It was weak she was in pain and was kneeling down to me on this pirate ship.

"Rumple! Rumple can you..." she was trying to tell me but I couldn't hear her.

"Belle, I'm so sorry. For everything, I love you more than you know," I managed to speak out.

"No Rumpled don't... I can... The town witch...be back," Belle tried to say but I missed most of it my hearing was starting to give away.

Eventually it was gone, and my eye sight just went black so I closed them. I got to tell Belle that I loved her and that I was sorry...so I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wasn't always like this," I confessed to Belle, "at first, I was excited to go off the the ogre war. I was finally going to make something of myself. Once I got there though, it was not what I expected. There was young deformed girl there as well she could see the future. She told me that my wife was pregnant and that I was to die the next morning. I couldn't live with the idea of never meeting my child. So I hurt myself so I could leave."  
"And then you were shunned?" Belle asked me.  
"Yes,"  
"I'm sorry," Belle replied.  
We were lying together in my dark castle, in my bed. Belle with nothing more than my shirt over her and me with nothing,  
"I can probably think off something to make you feel better," Belle replied with a devious grin and crawled back on top of me. She placed her lips on mine and ran her finger nails up and down my chest knowing it drives me mad...in a good way.  
Her auburn hair fell and I took one hand and grabbed her hair light enough not to hurt her but hard enough to drive her mad as well. I let my free hand scale slowly up her thighs, over her back side and underneath my shirt to her back. I could feel every dip and muscle in her back that I have come to memorize by heart. Her skin was so soft and perfect, which is why I kissed every part of it not even 10 minutes ago. Even though we were finished I already felt like going again. Belle started to make her way down my neck to my chest. I moaned with every kiss she placed and she continued to run her fingers up my chest.  
Suddenly I felt my body changing, it was going numb...and cold...and stiff. The scene before me started to fade, but I wasn't panicking which seemed odd to me. Then it was nothing but darkness. I could taste something foul in my mouth. It was something I had never had before. Then the light started to come before me. I could see something near the end, auburn hair...  
Eventually everything came into focus. Belle, she was here. She had on a dark maroon dress that draped her very unflattering. She was cradling me like a child, her face stained with tears. She had small empty bottle in one had.  
"Belle...?" I whispered.  
"Rumple..." Belle whispered back with more tears escaping. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my neck. For the first time in over a month, my heart now truly soared. This was better than any dream I had ever had, because this was real.  
I wanted more than anything to throw my arms around her, but I became acutely aware that my body was numb and stiff as a board. It was starting to fade but slowly.  
"Belle, how-, where did-?" I began to ask a few of the millions of questions that flooded my mind.  
"With this!" Belle cried holding up the empty bottle, "after you unshackled me I went to the witch that created potions, and begged for an antidote."  
"And she just gave it to you?" I knew better than anyone that all things came with a price.  
Belle also knew that everything came with a price, "There's one thing that I must do before I leave this island,". She tried to find the words to explain but it only brought tears to her eyes.  
I hated not being able to move yet, I finally find my Belle and I can't even get close to her, "what is it Belle?"  
"Well..." Belle began, she couldn't utter his name, "he, took lots of girls... including me and the witches granddaughter. I know where she is, shes with a customer. I need to bring her back to the witch."  
I started to notice that the sky was getting lighter, dawn was approaching. We had to get off this ship and repay Belle's debt, "ok just give me a moment."  
I knew we had to leave soon, Hooks crew would be returning any minute now but my body was still failing me but slowly recovering. For once I could just study her face. She looked tired, her eyes were puffy and red. She looked beaten down and sad. I wish more than anything to reach up to caress her face.  
"I'm sorry Belle," I mumbled. This was my fault, I should have gotten here sooner, I never should have sent her away. Hook having her way with her would never change, but I could have and I would never forgive myself for that.  
"No don't. I knew you were coming for me," Belle said, her eyes were still just as blue as ever.  
"How did you know?"  
"Because I have faith in you Rumpelstiltskin," Belle confessed.  
She has faith in me...  
I looked up at her knowing that I would never let anyone touch her ever again. She was mine. She also started to lean into me. She hadn't even touched me yet but my heart fluttered knowing what was to come. When she finally layed her lips up on mine, every ounce of pain melted away, and my first reaction was to throw my arms around her and pull her closer.  
I deepened the kiss, our tongues dancing together in perfect sync. She was just as I remembered the first time only so much better. She tasted of honey and sunlight. I wanted to stay like this but I heard the pounding of boots on the dock and knew that Hooks Crew had returned. I broke the kiss but kept my arms tight around her. With the blink of an eye we were on another part of the island, hidden in the brush. I kept my arms wrapped around her waist holding me to her desperately and her arms wrapped around my neck.  
I noticed the ugly maroon dress she was wearing must have been that bastard Hooks'. She smelled foul and her hair was a mess. Seeing her in this state only made me want to extract more of a revenge but I had already slaughtered Hook. It wasn't enough... I knew it would never be enough.  
I began to realize two things. First was that my body was in no pain at all. I figured the poison would take some time to wear off, but it felt as if it never happened. I couldn't explain why. All the scratches and bruising also seemed to have faded away. That had never happened to me before. Secondly, Belle had kissed me. I still had my magic coursing through me. I tried to wrap my mind around this possibility, but it seemed impossible. Belle noticed this too.  
"I thought that your curse was supposed to fade?" Belle asked.  
"As did I," was all I could think to say back. I couldn't help myself, I pulled her into another hug. It was a huge relief to have her here. I could tell that her body relaxed in my hold. This gave me comfort that she still cares for me.  
"I'm really proud of you Rumple," Belle said not releasing from the hug, "you were so brave."  
I could feel my pride being boosted, I suppose she was right, "thank you."  
I knew that by now Hook's crew would have found the bloody mess on the ship, I assume they would blame rival pirates but if they discovered I was here they would know. We had to repay Belle's debt and find a way off this island. I wanted more than anything to just be back at my castle alone with Belle as it used to be.  
We picked ourselves up, and Belle winced and limped as she stood. I could tell she was sore in her intimate spot. I assumed that Belle was a virgin at Hook took that away in a not so gentle manner. It took all of my will to not burn down the island out of my rage. For now there were more important matters to attend to.  
I put my hand around to Belle's waist to help her steady more, and we began our search. It took us a few hours but we found the girl Belle needed, unfortunately in the same state as Belle was in a pub passed out. I used my magic to clean her up and gave her some water and nourishment.  
"Elizabeth, I'm going to take you back to your grandmother," Belle explained to her, the girl was still quiet shaken.  
I helped her to stand and Belle lead the way to the witches shop.  
When we opened the creaky door an elderly woman sitting behind the counter looked up. Her shop was dark and disturbing. It was covered with small bottles of every color, some even contained body parts. The witches eyes were a light glassy green color, I could tell her was blind which concerned me that she made poisons and potions for a living.  
"Grandmother," Elizabeth whimpered.  
"Lizzie..." I could see that the elderly woman was over joyed to see her granddaughter again as they embraced.  
"Thank you Belle," the elderly woman said, "and you to Rumple. Thank you for everything."  
"How did you know my name dearie?" I questioned eying the other contents of her shop.  
"I can sense your magic, you're the dark one. Rumpelstiltskin," the witch said with a mostly toothless smile.  
It dawned on my that that didn't concern her, that was new.  
"I can sense many things Rumple, like the love between you and Belle here," the witch continued.  
Belle smiled at this and took my hand, her hand was even more delicate and soft than it was in my dreams, I laced my fingers in between hers.  
"So what are your questions that you have Rumple?" The witch asked.  
She was smart, perhaps she read minds. I didn't think that she would be able to answer my questions however, but it couldn't hurt.  
"Why did Belle's kiss heal the poison in my veins and Belle's cuts, I've never seen anything like that before," I stated.  
"Well of course not! You're the dark one," the witch giggled, "you haven't experienced love until now. Love has just as much power as any other magic because love is magic. Love has healing abilities," the witch replied.  
"But my kissing him doesn't break the curse," Belle pointed out to her.  
"Well that's because you don't want him to loose his magic sweetheart," the witch said.  
"Is this true Belle?" I asked shocked, I was prepared to give up my magic for her.  
"I... I don't know," Belle said trying to collect her thoughts, "Rumple, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I left. Once my father sent me away with pirates I knew you would come after me...but I knew that without your magic you would never find me. It because of your magic that brought us back together."  
I was sure that my heart had swelled to twice the size, I wanted to embrace her. I could feel my lover growing stronger for her.  
"She is your true love Rumple, but she has also learn to accept you for who you are, magic and all. That's why you magic dosnt fade when you two are together," the witch explained.  
"Belle, are you sure? Are you sure that this is what you truly want?" I asked making sure, I was still prepared to trade it all in for her.  
Belle just gave me a smile that made my heart stop, she placed both her hands on my face, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

It was like no other greater feeling in the world to see my humble abode again and this time with Belle on my side. We had managed to get off the island and we both were in no state to travel so I disappeared us back home. Once we were home I got Belle properly washed, fed and rested. She slept until noon but when she came around the next day she looked better.

I moved her out of my dungeon and into my bed chamber. However I slept on the ottoman nearby to keep an eye on her. I wanted to give Belle some space in that perspective. I knew she wouldn't say it but I could tell by the look in her eyes she was grateful. It was a hard transition for the both of us. Most days Belle weeped and I would just take her in my arms until she stopped. I couldn't offer her any words of comfort because every time she started to weep my mind went right back to the state that I found her in. It made me want to rip Hook apart but I had to remind myself that I already did. We didn't speak much, I could tell she was still trying to wrap her mind around what had happened. I wanted her to come around in her own time and I would be ready for her whenever that would be.

I wanted to do something special for her. I knew exactically what I wanted to do. I told Belle to meet me in the ballroom after sundown. She was wearing her yellow dress that I secretly adored.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Belle asked. I could tell by her eyes that she was still sad even though I could make her smile.

"I thought we could start with a dance," I held out my hand to her.

She took my hand but pointed out, "there's no music."

I pulled her in close and put my hand on her waist, "I can fix that."

With the snap of my fingers of my other hand the ballroom was filled with slow orchestral music coming from nowhere in particular.

Belle looked around for the source of the music, "I like your magic."

We slowly started to move together to the music,"do you really mean that?"

"Of course," Belle reassured, "I didn't before but things are different now."

"What made you change your mind dearie?" I questioned.

"Well, I don't know. I just knew that you would come for me but I knew you would never find me with out it. I just missed you...but I realized that you wouldn't be you with out it. It's apart of you, I know you've done horrible things but I have faith in you," Belle said stepping closer to me.

I put both my arms around her waist holding her close and Belle wrapped her arms around my neck. I've never felt so peaceful in all my life.

"I was ready to give it up for you," I stated to her.

"Thank you, but I don't want you to change. If you don't change I know that I don't have to worry about anything like this again."

"I promise you that as long as you wish to stay here that no harm will come to you again."

I could tell Belle's demeanor had changed. She had walked out of my arms and went to the window. It was a clear perfect night, with an almost full moon.

I went over to her and saw tears streaming down her face, "what is it Belle?"

"I just can't believe that my father did this to me. After all those years, I'm his daughter," Belle said in almost a whisper, "I just can't believe that he gave me up that easy."

"I'm sorry Belle," I said trying to comfort her. I knew how she felt, "but I promise you that you wont ever have to be alone again. I went to see your father you know."

"You did? What did he say?" Belle asked with concern.

"I just had to talk to him. I didn't kill him, I knew you wouldn't have wanted that. I just told him that I was going to find you and make sure that you're never harmed again."

Bell put her arms around me and held me tight. We hadn't been that physical since her return, I could tell that she wanted her space. Having her arms around me and feeling the warmth from her body felt amazing. It would be a lie to say that I didn't want her. As much as I wanted her I wasn't sure that I would ever be able to bring myself to touch her. Not after the way Hook did, it felt like I would be violating her the same way as he did. If I were ever to make love to her I wouldn't want her to be thinking of all the pain Hook brought to her while she was with me. However I was sure about one thing.

"Thank you Rumple," Belle said and buried her face into my neck.

"Belle, do you want to stay here with me?" I asked now feeling tense. My stomach was starting to churn from the nerves.

"Yes," Belle answered quickly holding on to me still.

I moved out of her grip and tried to build of my courage, I felt more nervous now that I was stepping into Tortuga but I was positive about what I wanted. So I sank down to one knee in front of her, "Belle you bring out the best in me. You are my reason to be brave, I don't ever want any harm to come to you again. I promise to never use my magic again except for the intention of protecting you. I know that the world had turned it's back on you, it turned its back on me as well. So I want us to turn our backs on the world together. Belle, will you marry me?"

I conjured out a ring that I had created. It was a gold band with a sapphire stone, I had engraved 'You're my reason' on the inside of the band. I had spent all of the last week using my magic to create it.

Belle looked as if she were about to cry again, but this time I could tell it was tears of joy. She couldn't speak much but she nodded her head and whispered, "yes."

I stood up and slide the ring onto her finger as my nerves faded, I had never felt such joy in most of my life. Belle was nothing like Mila or Cora, neither of them truly understood me the way Belle does. Belle placed her soft perfect hand on my face and pulled me in. And just as before I could feel the power of love coursing through me as her tongue danced with mine.

I carried Belle bridal style into out small cabin for the night. She was laughing and holding onto me tightly. I couldn't help but smile and laugh too, I spun her around in our cabin and placed her down and pulled her into a deep kiss just as before.

We had gotten married in the woods. Belle had even found a wedding band for me, it was a simple gold ring with her name engraved on the front. I used my magic to create a perfect setting for two. We didn't have anyone to invite, both of us having no friends or family to come. It seemed like it didn't matter to her, we only needed each other. I wasn't positive that it was a legal wedding, I was the one who married us. I decided that get away from the dark castle, I wanted to take Belle somewhere new.

It was a perfectly warm summer day, it was just as it was in my first dream. We layed in a field and watched the clouds roll by. Only this time with Belle's fingers laced in between mine it brought me more serenity knowing it was real. Once the sun started to set I held our 'unofficial' wedding.

Belle looked even more beautiful, I fashioned her a white off the shoulder gown. She was the woman I had always dreamed about, if not better. She let her hair fall down her back perfectly and her eyes seemed to be shinning brilliantly blue more than usual.

I had found a cabin in the woods and decided that it would do for a honeymoon sight. It was a simple one room cabin with a fireplace and simple furniture. It had a nice homey feel to it which is why I wanted to bring her out here. I had covered the cabin with white roses and white candles. The fire in the fireplace gave the whole cabin a warm glow. More than anything I wanted her to be comfortable.

"Belle, you are truly a vision. Better than anything I have ever wanted," I confessed bowing to her.

She just giggled and bowed making me want her more, "Thank you."

Belle pulled me in closer and pulled me into her. Her lips were just as soft and perfectly delicious as they always were. Belle broke the kiss and pulled me closer to the small couch in front of the fire. I could tell by her eyes what she really wanted, I wasn't sure if I was ready to give it to her.

Me and Belle plopped down on the couch, and she seductively crawled onto my lap. This was going to be a lot hard than I thought. She started to kiss and lick my neck, the desire in me was growing.

"Belle," I moaned, snaking my hands onto her waist, "Belle...are you- are you sure about this?"

Belle moved off my neck with lust and love in her eyes, "Yes, I want you to make love to me."

"I know Belle," I said trying to think of a way to explain it to her. I didn't want to hurt her,"It just doesn't seem right."

"Why?" Belle asked looking concerned now, "do you not want this?"

"No that's not it, I've dreamt about this a lot more than you know..." I explained, "It's just that...Hook, you and him-"

"Rumple," Belle said desperately, "this isn't about me and Hook. This is about you and me."

"I know but if I were to ever hurt you the way that he did I would..." I started to say feeling the frustration fueling through me.

"You're not going to hurt me," Belle confided.

"How do you know that? Me and Hook are both monsters," I replied. Belle used to be innocent, Hook ruined that. I didn't want to be another one that ruined her. I couldn't hurt her.

"You're not the same, you rescued me."

"We're pretty close,"

"No you're not," Belle said and she placed her hands on my face and looked me in the eyes, seeing her like this always sent shivers down my spine, "I trust you Rumpelstiltskin."

"Do you really?" I whispered to her beginning to relax a little bit.

"Yes..." she whispered back, "He's hand me in a way that you haven't. It's not fair to you, I want you."

"Just promise me one thing," I started.

"Anything,"

"If I'm hurting you or making you uncomfortable I want you to tell me to stop."

"I know, but it's ok. I want you."

"Ok..." I said, I suppose we could try. Besides everything she was doing me made me want her more, "Lie down. In front of the fire."

She snaked her way down and layed down on her back. The fire made her skin glow warmly, I wanted to have every inch of her but I was going to take it slow. I got down on top of her and began kissing her and slowly moved down to her neck. She began moaning making me want her more and more.

I started to move on to her dress, I used magic to undo the corset. Her dress was now loose. I looked into her eyes for permission. Her breathing was getting shallow and I slowly started to peel her dress down. I slid it down past her concealed breasts,down her torso and eventually she slipped her legs out of it. She wasn't wearing much underneath but seeing her so exposed but comfortable made me more excited. I snaked my way up her body, planting kisses here and there.

I stopped at her neck and ran my hands down her thighs up to her chest. I slipped my hands under her brassiere and gently teased her with my fingers. Her eyes rolled back into her head and began moaning my name. Hearing her, seeing the way she reacted was only building my desire harder and harder.

She opened her eyes to look at me, seeing her face staring back at mine sent more shivers all through me. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me, I let my hands roam all over her back, feeling every inch of her soft delicate skin. She started to unbutton my vest and then slid it off of me, then she pulled my shirt over my head. She was getting nervous, I could see it in her.

"Are you ok? We don't have to do this if you're not ready," I tried to comfort her.

"No it's alright, just overwhelming. I'm not used to someone being this gentle with me," Belle admitted.

There was a depressing truth in this statement that made my heart burn with rage, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

"I want to do something for you, something to make you happy," Belle whispered running her hand through my hair.

"Belle, you don't have to. I don't expect anything from you," I explained.

But she didn't listen, she ran her hand down my neck, slowly down my chest towards the hem of my pants. The anticipation was driving my mad, part of me wanted her to slow down another part, a specific part of me, was desperately yearning for her touch.

She was responding perfectly for my silent yearning. She slowly loosened the strings to my pants and slid her hand down. My heart skipped a beat when she finally had a hold on me. I layed down on my back and Belle took her hold on me sitting next to me. She slowly started to move her hand, I could tell she was nervous and inexperienced and yet it was still so perfect.

She slowly slid my pants off and kept her grip on me, but I could tell she was lost. It was sort of cute actually, "lie back down."

She did as I asked and resumed her position. I asked her, "you ready for more?"

She nodded her head in nervous excitement. I leaned down and placed my lips upon her claiming her mouth as mine, meanwhile I slid one hand down her body past her torso. I slowly slid my fingers down past her undergarments to her most intimate place. I went slowly to make sure this would be what she wanted so I slowly slid into her. She was perfectly warm and wet, she really did want me.

She whimpered at my entrance but I could tell by her deep breathing she was satisfied, but I wasn't through with her yet. I went on to kiss her neck as she wrapped her arms around my bare back.

I was beginning to understand Belle in a whole new way, a way that I knew that only I would know. For instance, the deeper I planted my fingers, the harder Belle would dig her nails into my back making me want to push her harder. Once I felt she was ready I removed the rest of her clothing.

"Are you ready?" I asked crawling to be more on top of her.

She opened herself more to me and kept her hands on my back, "Yes...make love to me."

"I love you my beautiful Belle," I replied breathing into her neck. I slowly sunk into her, she felt so perfectly tight around me, I had never felt so perfectly whole with anyone before. She wrapped her whole body around mine and stung my back with her nails in response, it was almost as if they were meant to fit perfectly. The beauty and the beast.

A few weeks had passed since our one night honeymoon at the cabin. We returned to my castle and we had fallen back into our daily live. I would spin, she would read a book and we would make love again and again and again. It almost felt to perfect to be true. I had never been so content with my life as it presently stands.

Even when I didn't see Belle I could still feel her. My back was covered with scratches from her, and every time I moved I could feel the sting from them. I loved every tingle from them, I would push harder on her just to make her drag her nails up and down my back harder. Everyime we came within a 3 foot radius of each other, I ended up taking her where ever we happened to be. She would tease me and I would tease her in return. It had became a game for the two of us, one that both of us were determined to win. In the end we both always won.

Everytime I saw her ring sparkle it made my heart melt, everytime I moved and felt the tingle on my back in made my desire grow. Nothing could ruin this for me.

It looked to be another normal day in my castle, I was sitting on my wheel thinking of this morning's intimacy and she was sitting on a nearby chair buried in her stories. It was all going just as well as the next...until...

I felt it. Something new, I could sense that something was coming. My heart had been nothing but full and warm since I got Belle. But now it felt as if my heart was dropping to my stomach and getting colder. I stopped spinning.

Belle noticed and came to my side, "Rumple, what is it?"

I stood up and wandered over to the table, "Something's coming this way."

The feeling was growing at a staggering rate, I was beginning to get colder and light headed.

"Something? Or someone?" Belle asked with fear in her voice.

Then I remembered.

Regina. No she couldn't have...

Could she?

It was impossible.

I made my way to the window and looked out. It was possible, and it was happening.

It made my heart go ice cold.

There was a huge black cloud consuming the mountains and the forest coming at my castle fast. It was the curse Regina often spoke of doing. I created the curse, which meant I could no longer stop it. Once started no one could stop it.

This couldn't be happening, this curse would drive me and Belle apart because despite me creating the curse, Regina had the power to design the curse. Surley the evil queen would not shed mercy on me or Belle.

I ran over the Bell and pulled her into my arms, "Belle listen to me, I need you to understand something."

"What is it?! What's going on Rumple?" Belle frantically asked.

"I love you Belle, and no matter what happens I promise I will come find you!" I tried to make her understand. I looked over my shoulder, the black cloud was getting closer.

"What is it Rumple?" Belle asked again.

"Just hold on to me!" I said and pulled her closer to me than over and closed my eyes.

"Rumple-" she began but I could see the smoke surround up and swallow the room and swallow her as well...


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to see the sunlight creeping through the windows, it was time for another dreary day. I rose out of bed and grabbed my cane nearby. I prepared myself for a new day and headed out towards the town. It seemed as if every day were all the same, silvery gray clouds seemed to always be covering the town, hiding the sunlight. The air was cool and smelled like the salty ocean.

In the town is was just as predicted, Granny and Ruby were arguing over the schedule granny had created at the diner, Marco was tending to the repairs of the the shop signs, our town Mayor was kissing her son goodbye and he and the other children jumped onto the bus to head to school. It was all the same day in and day out. It felt as if we were stuck in a frozen stupor.

Although there was something new, something was different. On the street across from my pawn shop was a bright yellow beetle but no one was inside of it. I don't recall anyone in this town owning such a car. I decided to pay not mind to it.

Mr. Gold's pawn shop where I kept my collection of items I had collected over the years. Oddly enough I can't quiet remember where I had gotten all these things. One other thing stood out to me, something I hadn't noticed before. I don't see how I missed it all these years but on this particular day it stuck out to me.

I went over to the glass counter and peered into it. There was a small tea cup with a chip on the edge. Surley no one would buy this cup being broken, but there was something about this cup and what lied next to it. My pawn shop didn't hold much jewelry but there were to rings next to the chipped cup. They were both gold bands and one had a dazzling sapphire on it. I opened the glass case and pulled the cup and the rings out.

Even when holding the cup in hand it felt important but for no reason. I felt as if I wouldn't be able to get rid of it to any customer. I further inspected the rings, the one with the sapphire had 'You're my reason' engraved in it and the other had Belle engraved on the front. I had no idea what either of them mean other than belle meant beauty in french. Still, there was something about the rings and the cup. Almost like I saw them in a dream at one point. I knew that no one in the town could afford such fine jewelry being that it was real gold and a real sapphire. Or perhaps that was an excuse I made myself.

Regardless, I put the rings inside the cup and opened a safe hidden behind a painting and placed them inside. I then turned and leaned against the counter to prepare for another mundane day here in Storybrooke, Maine.

_The End_


End file.
